Changed (I Believe In You)
by angelwings2001
Summary: The gang is 14 now, and S+S still aren't together! Will they admit their feelings before Syaoran has to leave? Or is one of them still not aware of it? Got this idea from the Joe and *NSync song.


Changed (I Believe In You)  
  
A/N: Hi again! This is another kinda song-fic, like 'My Everything'. The song here is 'I Believe In You' by Joe and *Nsync. Hope ya like it! Oh ya, Syaoran doesn't know that he loves Sakura.  
  
Syaoran Li was walking towards his apartment after a long school day. He sighed. 'What a beautiful day. I guess I should enjoy it while I can, because it'll be one of the last I'll see here. I'm finally going home next week! I can't wait to see Maa maa and my Je je (mother and older sisters.) I just hope the elders won't be disappointed that I didn't get the Clow Cards. If they aren't too mad, I'll get to go back to training, and soon I'll be clan leader.' He looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled. 'I wonder how much they've all changed. I wonder if I've changed over the last four years. How strange, I never use to smile... not until Sakura came along...' He shrugged off the thought, still not use to the feeling of emotion.  
  
* I never believed in dreaming it never got me very far.  
I never believed that love could find me, like an arrow through the heart.  
I never believed in miracles, or building castles in the air... *  
  
Sighing softly as she walked through the park, Sakura thought about her true love, Syaoran. 'I can't believe that he's leaving next week! How am I ever going to let him know that I love him?' Tears began to form in her green eyes, and she let them flow as she sat down. An hour passed and she still sat there thinking about him.  
  
Syaoran walked through Penguin Park, remembering all of the adventures he had with the cards here. 'Well, it's all over now, everything has been finished. I get to go back home, Sakura gets to be the new Clow Mistress. So why do I feel like I'm incomplete? Is there another Card around? I feel a strong aura.' Syaoran straightened his back and closed his eyes. Instantly he recognized Sakura's pink presence.  
  
Sakura stopped crying abruptly and lifted her head. 'Is that Syaoran's aura? Why is he here? Maybe I'm just imagining it.' She shook off the feeling and started walking home, but as she passed the slide, memories came back.  
  
He started walking towards the penguin slide when he saw Sakura standing there. 'Wow, she looks so beautiful. Hey! Where did that come from? What are you thinking Xiao-Lang, future clan leaders can't think like that!' He scowled at himself, figuring that it was just a trick of the light. 'She looks so sad. I wonder what's wrong?'  
  
As she looked up at the slide, Sakura saw Syaoran looking at her. He came over and asked "Daijoubu desuka, Sakura-chan? Why are you crying?" She just cried harder.  
  
Syaoran leaned in to give Sakura a comforting hug. The look on her face was so sad, he couldn't stand it. His heart gave a little twinge as he whispered to her. "Shh, it's alright Sakura. You'll be ok, I'm here for you." Syaoran thought to himself. 'Ok, so maybe I have a soft spot for her.' Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly, and he knew that she trusted him. "If you want to, tell me what's wrong. You don't deserve to be unhappy, Sakura-chan."  
  
"It's just that... I- I'm going to miss you so much Syaoran-kun." Sakura reduced her tears and let Syaoran comfort her. 'If only you knew how much I loved you. My life is meaningless without you by my side, Syaoran.' Her heart gave a little twinge also as she stood there with him. A few minutes later, Sakura's tears stopped. "Arigatou Syaoran-kun. Gomen, I didn't mean to mess up your shirt." She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her uniform.  
  
Syaoran let Sakura go a little bit and looked at her, concerned. "Will you be ok now, Sakura-chan? I'm sorry, I didn't know that anybody would miss me here. Demo, I miss my family a lot..." He looked off into the distance and pulled Sakura back into his arms. 'I miss them now, but when I'm back in Hong Kong, will I miss you more?' Quietly, he spoke again. "We should be heading back Sakura-chan, your family might be worried."  
  
All that Sakura could do was nod. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and walked her home. 'He's so great. I wish that he loved me too.' When they reached Sakura's house, she pulled Syaoran into another hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Arigatou-gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun. I don't know what I'll do without you here." She decided to leave before Syaoran could break her heart even more.  
  
The only thing Syaoran was able to do was say, "Good night" to Sakura after she kissed him. He was stunned, and a warm, fluffy feeling ran through him. 'Why do I feel like this? Is it love?' Syaoran finally understood why Sakura's tears were spent on him. "I love her! And she loves me too! Oh no, how could I just leave Sakura there hanging! I can't believe that I didn't see her face, it said everything..." As he headed home, Syaoran thought of ways to show Sakura that he loved her too. 'All these years, every single feeling of happiness came from Sakura. She's the one that makes me feel special.'  
  
* Not until that day I found you, turned around and you were there,  
From the day you came you gave me a whole new point of view.  
I've been touched by an angel, it's impossible but true... *  
  
Sakura put her backpack down and called out to her family. "Tadiama!" She waited for a reply. "Okaerinasai!" came two voices. She ran into the kitchen where her Otousan and Oniisan where making dinner. "Her, kaijuu, where have you been? Why do you look like you were crying?" Sakura looked down and said, "I was at the park, thinking about stuff." Touya shrugged and Fujitaka looked down at his daughter. "Are you feeling alright, Sakura-san?" She put on a smile and said, "Hai. Syaoran-kun helped me out." She glanced at Touya and began to laugh at his angry red face. 'At least I'm telling the truth. Syaoran really did make me feel better. He always does, no matter what has happened to me.'  
  
* I believe in you, I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place,  
I believe in you, and I believe our love will last always... *  
  
Syaoran put his keys down on the coffee table and began to make his dinner. 'How can I show Sakura how much I love her? Or do I even know?' Still not use to feelings, Syaoran let his chow-fun cool down while he began practicing his swordplay. 'I still need to get into shape. After all, capturing cards was supposed to make me become better, right?' He returned to his old, no-feeling character for a few minutes.  
  
  
(At school the next day)  
  
Sakura sat in class, waiting for the bell to ring and excuse the students to leave for lunch. When it did, she jumped up and started walking to her locker.  
  
Syaoran ran to catch up with Sakura. "Matte, Sakura-chan!" She turned around and looked at Syaoran. 'Wow, her eyes are so nice. I just wish that I could hold her forever.' "Ano, I want to tell you something. Can you meet me at the park at 4:00 today?" 'Please say yes, Sakura. I really need to tell you this.'  
  
Sakura stared in wonder at Syaoran. "H-hai. Is the slide ok, Syaoran-kun?" 'I wonder what he wants to say. Maybe I can tell him my feelings...'  
  
"The slide would be perfect. So... do you mind if I walked you to lunch?" he asked.  
  
'Nani? Why is Syaoran-kun being so nice? Maybe he just feels bad about yesterday. I should let him know that it wasn't his fault.' "I would love that!" she replied to her love. "Syaoran-kun, are you being nice to me because of yesterday? Because you didn't do anything bad, in fact you helped me a lot!"  
  
"Iie, Sakura-chan. I do feel bad about yesterday, but I want to be a good friend to you. I- I'm going to miss you a lot," he replied. 'I'm going to have my heart broken too.'  
  
  
(After school, the shopping mall)  
  
Syaoran walked through the mall, searching for a perfect gift. At last he came upon a craft store. In a few minutes, he came out of the store and walked home.  
  
  
(At the park)  
  
Sakura, dressed in a pink skirt and a warm white jacket, stood at the park waiting for Syaoran. In her hands she held a small package.  
  
Syaoran walked quickly to the park, holding a package similar to Sakura's, but flatter.  
  
The two greeted each other, then decided to take a walk. They stopped at a little grove full of sakura trees.  
  
"Sakura, there's something I want to tell you." Syaoran took a deep breath and spoke some more. "You mean a lot to me, and there's something that I want to give you." He held out his present to her.  
  
Sakura stared at him, then down to the package. She carefully unwrapped it to reveal a painting. There was a picture of the grove they were in and a baby wolf playing under one of the trees. "Sugoi! Syaoran-kun, this is beautiful! Did you make this yourself?"  
  
"Hai. I'm glad you like it Sakura-chan." He smiled at her and waited.  
  
"I have something for you too, Syaoran-kun." She handed him her package, still clutching to the picture.  
  
As the ribbons fell, the tissue opened to reveal a small, porcelain wolf. It was painted carefully and had great detail. "It's perfect, Sakura-chan. Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
Syaoran gave Sakura a hug. "Did you make this too?"  
  
"Hai. It took me a very long time, but I didn't mind because it was for you."  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura closer and spoke. "I want to tell you something, Sakura-chan. Aishiteru."  
  
Sakura looked up with tears and smiled. "Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun." He leaned in and they kissed.  
  
* I never believed in fairy tales, though sometimes I wish I could.  
I never believed that golden slippers could ever find the perfect foot.  
I never believed in magic, or that wishes could come true.  
But your very first kiss changed all this, something only you could do.  
  
You made me a believer, you made me trust again.  
You showed me there's a pot of gold at every rainbow's end... *  
  
  
(At the airport)  
  
Sakura walked through the crowds of people, holding hands with Syaoran. Tears were streaming down her face. "I-I'm going to miss you so much, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
He smiled faintly and said, "Don't be so sad. I still have one last surprise for you." They walked to a gate where a plane was just landing.  
  
Sakura looked up, puzzled. "Nani? Why are we here Syaoran-kun? This is an incoming flight."  
  
He just laughed. "I know. This is my surprise." He turned and waved to a black haired lady. "Maa Maa! Over here!"  
  
The lady (Li-san) turned to her young boy and started to walk quickly. She gave him a quick hug, then glanced to Sakura. "So, you must be the Ying Fa. Yoroshiku! You have done amazing things for Xiao Lang. He's very happy here, and it makes me happy to see the two Card Captors together like this." She smiled and said, "Come here, daughters! This is Syaoran's girlfriend! WE can introduce one another later. Well now, are we going?"  
  
"Hoee? Demo, I thought..." Sakura's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Ano, does this mean you get to stay here, Syoaran-kun?"  
  
He smiled to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hai. I told you this surprise was big, didn't I?" He had some more good news for her. "My family will also be staying here, for a long time!"  
  
Sakura hugged Syaoran and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Aishiteru!"  
  
* Only love sets you free, and if it's up to fate then you're my destiny.  
Now I know, now I see; anything can happen if you just believe. *  
  
Syaoran answered back, "Wo ai ni, Ying Fa."  
  
*End*  



End file.
